Dark Roses
Chapter One "Lyle!" I called. "Wait for me!" Lyle laughed as he ran a little faster. I ran a lot more faster than him, but I didn't want to waste my energy. We'll Capture the Flag this evening and my cabin was leading the red team. We had to win. "Weaver! Carani!" Someone called. I turned around. We saw Jared Nine calling us. Jared was the son of Athena, and he was really smart. It was like he could read minds. "Yo, Jared!" Lyle called. "Wazz up?" "There's new half bloods." Jared called back. "One has been claimed, the others haven't." "Who's his parent?" I asked. "Its a ''her ''actually." Jared said. "Daughter of Aphrodite, she's really cute." "We'll be there soon," Lyle said with his arms around me. "Just give me time with me GF." Jared smiled and did a heart with his hands. "Cool, meet me at the Big House." He ran back. The moment he left, Lyle wrapped his arms around me. I smiled, kissed him, then got his dagger. He tried to catch me after that. "Hey! No fair!" He called. I laughed. "C'mon, Lighter. Kiss me." He smiled. "That's easy." He kissed me for a few seconds, then I gave his dagger back. "Thanks, Rosie." He said. I held his hand. "C'mon, lets meet the new girl." Chapter Two Lyle and I ran to the Big House. Chiron, Jared, and Angel Shane, the Aphrodite Cabin Counselor, were there. Angel winked at Lyle, then I glared at her. Aphrodite girls, good for nothing. Beside Chiron was a girl prettier than Angel. She had black hair with brown streaks, and she had a flower on her hair. She wore an off shoulder shirt with a mini skirt. She had faint make up, and she seemed to hate it. I guess she got the Aphrodite Blessing. "Rosalia, Lyle," Chiron started. "This is Arte-" "Ara." She interrupted. "I prefer Ara." "I'm sorry," Chiron apologized. "This is Ara Throne, Daughter of Aphrodite." Ara smiled, and I smiled back. "She got attacked by a hellhound with her two friends, Valdis and Liz. In coming here, she met the god Ares. He said that Ara will be an important pawn in finding Persephone. He said she could bring four friends on the journey. She chose Liz, Zoe, and Valdis. Rosalia, want you to go too." "What?" Lyle and I said the same time. Chiron nodded. Ara looked guilty while Angel smiled, as is she was happy I was leaving. "Chiron," Lyle started. "She's never been into a quest without me, she might get hurt. Let me go with her, its for her safety." "I'm sorry, but Ares only said she could bring four friends. Besides, its good experience for her to be away from you for a change, Lyle." "So, you're telling them to break up?" Angel said hopefully. "Lyle-" "Its fine, Lyle." I said, slipping my hand into his. "Chiron is right, I need to learn how to fight for myself. It can't always be the two of us. Besides, I'm not alone. Ara will be there, and Zoe. I'll be okay, Lighter." Ara smiled. "Don't worry, Lyle. I'll take care of her." Lyle squished my hand. "Promise me you'll be okay." After a few seconds, Zoe Larson came in. "Chiron," She panted. "Valdis and Liz have been claimed." Outside, I heard, "All hail, Elizabeth Small, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle. And Valdis Holl, daughter of Nyx, the goddess of darkness and night." Chapter Three We left early yesterday Category:Thepersonyouleastexpect Category:Uncompleted Category:Stories Category:Discontinued Stories